


Dead Point

by toxicxmyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bank Robbery, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cussing, Death, Death Threats, Depression, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Gangs, Gay, Gay Panic, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personalities, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Torture, References to Depression, Robbery, Sexual Abuse, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicxmyth/pseuds/toxicxmyth
Summary: When the world falls to shit and people have to do what they need in order to survive, when children who used to despise gangs and violence end up being apart of those Mafias themselves.Karasano, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa are enemies with each other, all of them having motives and plans to attack to take over the city but when the most dangerous gang in the country threatens their home they must come together to try and defeat them, because they'd never win alone.Note: THIS FANFIC IS GOING TO BE VERRRYYY TRIGGERING AT PARTS- PLEASE READ THE ADDITIONAL TAGS AND STAY SAFE. I'LL WARN WHICH TRIGGERS ARE USED IN EACH CHAPTER IN THE BEGINNING NOTES LIST SO IF YOU NEED TO SKIP A CHAPTER YOU CAN
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 15





	Dead Point

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Illegal Acts, Drug Selling, Hostage/Kidnapping situations, slight acts of violence and threatening of life, slight mention of guns.

The mucky basement was the last place Tadashi wanted to be this morning, if anything he’d like to be catching up on some much-needed sleep. He never would’ve thought he’d be here, having been warned about the dangerous gangs and drug-dealing that flooded his country. As a kid, he thought people who were a part of such a crime were disgusting and deserved no respect. Unfortunately, sometimes life threw unavoidable curveballs and he found himself being a part of one of his local gangs. 

He snapped the latex gloves against his arm as he tightened the mask that covered his pale face and prevented any chemicals from getting into his lungs. He pressed open the heavy metal door as he was met with a familiar setting to his everyday job. 

“Morning, Tadashi.’’ His childhood best friend greets him as he spreads his supplies out on the table.

“Good-Morning, Kei. How’s everything going?” He asks, trying to keep a positive tone. 

“Everything is as normal, except we’ve got a couple hundred more shipments in since last month. We are kind of on a deadline, I wish they’d hire some people to help us out. The four of us struggle enough with regular orders.’’ 

“Yeah but we always make it work, don’t we? I’ll just put in several more hours this week, no big deal." He hums, grabbing the tubes and heading to his corner to work. 

The day went on as it always did, with the occasional interruption from Yuu who wanted to entertain instead of doing his job sometimes. 

It was about ten at night when they finally finished for the day, stripping out of their protective gear and heading upstairs for a drink. They didn’t usually do that, but the extra work had taken a toll on all three of them even though they’d never admit that out loud. 

“Have you heard about the raid? Ukai was talking about a rat in our group, but I have no idea who to even suspect. We’ve been working together for the past four years, why would they turn on us now?’’ Tsukki asks, stirring his whiskey before taking a small sip. 

“I don’t know, we all seemed to get along really well. The only person that comes to mind is Kageyama. He’s nice but a little off, you know?” 

‘’I wouldn’t let Shoyo hear that, that kid might as well think Tobio is a saint.’’ 

Yamaguchi stays silent as his friends talk amongst each other, his eyes on Asahi who sat a few booths over, talking with a girl he’d never seen around before. 

“What about Azumane?” He asks after a moment's silence, he’d always had an excuse for showing up late and could never muster the courage to look any of them in the eye. 

“You’re really considering that guy, Tadashi? I mean no offense but that guy is a pussy. He’d be too afraid to open his mouth about a goddamn thing. I doubt he’s involved, he probably cries during the confrontation.

“I guess you’re right."He sighs, downing the rest of his glass before sliding it across the counter with a wave. 

“Are you heading out for the night?” Their regular bartender, Haruto, asks as he gives him a simple nod. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Let’s try and get a bit more finished so maybe we can get it done early and get a break. I know we’ve all definitely earned one.’’

He stands to leave, slipping his jacket over his arms before the club door flies open, hitting the wall with a bang as their boss's eyes meet with theirs. 

“We’ve got a hostage and maybe some information about this raid. Sorry boys, but you guys aren’t going anywhere for a while.’’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There wasn’t anything Tadashi hated more than the torturing part that came along with their job. He’d take the drugs, planning, and almost even prison over taking part in interrogating.

The screams of their hostage made him flinch, as he stumbled backward and into Kei who looked down at him with the slightest of worry evident. 

“You good?” He asks, as Yams lies and nods before focusing his attention back to the front. 

Blood poured from the guy's nose and busted lip, a sight that made Tadashi’s stomach queasy. 

“Who do you work for and why were you on our property? I’m only going to ask you one more time.’’ Their boss warns as the guy simply keeps his mouth shut and looks away. 

“Alright, I gave you way too many chances."As the familiar click of his gun echoes throughout the room, Yamaguchi springs forward with a scream. 

“Hold on! If you kill him then we’re never going to get the answers we need. Don’t make such rash decisions, let me try.’’ He snaps, watching as the boss surprisingly took a step back and motioned for him to come forward. 

The best trait he had in handy was that he was good at studying people and had a fantastic memory. He could study facial features and details without a second glance as well as solve formulas and equations in only a few moments. 

He stares into the man's eyes before it lands on the slightest of an ink mark at the collar of the guy's shirt. 

“Wait is that a tattoo?” He wonders out loud, his fingers pinching the fabric of his shirt. 

The guy's eyes widen as he pulls back the best he can with the chains wrapped tightly around his wrist. 

“Stop! Seriously I’d rather get killed by you than have my boss get ahold of me. Please-’’ Their hostage begs, but for once Yamaguchi wanted to be useful.

He tugged it down roughly, the familiar tattoo making itself evident as Yamaguchi’s eyes pulled into a glare at the mark. 

“Isn’t that-’’ 

“Testsurou! What a fucking two-faced, lying, sneaky, son of a bitch! I’m going to rip his damn head off.'' Ukai snaps, chucking his bottle to the floor as it shattered against the cement. 

Tadashi despised the feuds and all the fighting but Nekoma had a way of knowing how to piss him off. They’d been nothing short of trouble, and Karasano had thought they’d allied, but obviously not.

They expected their hostage to beg them to kill him anyways or to not say anything and let him go, but what they didn’t expect was for him to start laughing.

“I tried to warn you guys, but now you’re in for it. You should’ve listened." He chuckles, shaking his head at their stupidity. 

“Excuse me? What are you going on about?” 

“I’m not scared of Tetsurou- I was giving you guys a chance to let me go because once he figures out you guys fucked up my face he’s going to come for you. He’s my boyfriend."He says humor in his voice as he watches shock fill the four other faces in the room. 

“Go ahead and send your cunning little boyfriend our direction, Kozume. I’d love to get another chance to rip his fucking head off.’’ Ukai spits, undoing the chains.

Kenma wipes the fresh blood from his nose with a wince, before wiping his bloodied hands on his pants. 

He didn’t question that their boss had known his name, everyone knew about Kuroo’s boyfriend. Kenma was a constant target and hostage to try and get to Testsurou but he had killed every one of them. 

‘’I wouldn’t talk so tough. He’s going to make your life miserable. I would’ve let that innocent looking one off the hook if he didn’t show my tattoo, so good luck buddy.’’ 

Yamaguchi’s eyes narrow at the cocky man, as his hands tighten into fists at his side. 

“I’d personally get out of here before I lose my cool," Kei says a bit too calmly, his hand resting on Tadashi’s shoulder. 

Kozume only rolled his eyes at the man before looking up at Ukai with a scowl. 

“Are you going to show me the way out or?” 

The boss grumbled to himself as he grabbed the sack off the ground and hastily approached Kenma. 

“What are you doing- hey!” He yells as he’s shoved roughly against the wall, the bag placed over him once more. 

“You’re stupid as fuck if you think I’m going to let you see any part of our base.’’ Ukai spits, yanking him from the room and back up the stairs with Tsukki and Yamaguchi following closely behind. 

He knees him hard in the stomach once they get outside, making Kozume cry out as he crumbles onto the pavement. 

“Go ahead and tell your boss all about what happened, he’s going to learn not to fuck with us.’’ 

The boss turns around and walks back inside after that, as Tadashi watches the man pick himself up off the ground and yank the bag off of his head. 

“Watch your back.’’ He angrily spits at the pair still watching, before he gets up and hurries down the road and out of sight.


End file.
